STAR TREK STARBASE 248 1x04 Fist of the North Star
by Man of Trek Lore
Summary: Nakajima's over-protective big brother gets out of line when he turns a little renegade to save his sister from Negarani, who have captured the U.S.S. NORHT STAR, a new ship to be delivered to SB248 as their "Defiant."
1. Teaser

TEASER

**Captain's Log, Stardate 60445.3**

**The _Gulfstream_ has arrived in Earth Orbit, where we will assume an escort for a starship to be transferred to Starbase 248. Before hand, though, the _Gulfstream_ will undergo a slight look-over at McKinley Station. And a certain someone has requested that Commander Nakajima beam down to Tokyo Center... This can't be good...**

A very stern-looking Vulcan Starfleet Captain stood in front of the transporter platform, with his hands behind his back. The platform, situated in the main reception center of Starfleet's Tokyo Center, was among a huge crowd of people going to-and-fro, and which pretty much looked like a stage in the middle of an arena.

A single beam appeared, taking the form of Commander Kaori Nakajima, who, when she finally took form, let out a heavy sigh of near frustration. To that end, she shook her head. "Why is it that I can't come to Earth, on assignment, without my big brother having to breathe down my neck?"

Captain T'Kur, Nakajima's full brother (who was given only a Vulcan name by his mother at birth), offered no such emotional response. However, he just stood there, emotionless as always. "Our Father has summoned me to retrieve you," T'Kur said. "He said it was of some urgency."

Nakajima sighed, again, in frustration. "I don't have time for this." To that, she hit her combadge. "Nakajima to _Gulfstream_, one to beam—"

T'Kur hit his combadge, accessing the same channel. "This is Captain T'Kur to _Gulfstream_, please belay that beam-up request. Commander Nakajima has been transferred to my authority and control for the time being, by order of Starfleet Command."

"You know, you're not much of a liar," Nakajima barked.

T'Kur simply raised an eyebrow. "As you seem to easily forget, I am a Vulcan. I am incapable of lying."

"But you're half human, too."

"A fact that I am all too familiar with as well," T'Kur, the much older brother, said matter-of-factly. "However, as your superior officer, you cannot disobey my direct orders."

"You're _only_ my brother, you ass," Nakajima said. "I don't have to take you seriously."

"In fact, you do," T'Kur said. "I can, and will, have you thrown into the brig for insubordination for disobeying _my_ direct orders."

And Nakajima knew, full well, that he was not only within his power to do so, but that he was also as dead serious as a dead guy is dead. She had to give in. "You're a true bastard."

"And you are emotional," T'Kur stabbed, as though it would actually insult Nakajima.

"That didn't hurt you know."

"You are a Vulcan," T'Kur said. "If it did hurt, it would be an insult to _everything_ you are."

That _did_ hurt.

"Now," T'Kur continued, "please follow me to Tokyo Station. We have a bullet train to catch."

END OF TEASER

**_On the Edge of the Final Frontier..._**

**_In the Heart of the Federation's most valuable_**

**_Resources..._**

**_One station must protect that which is most dear..._**

**_And, of course..._**

_**To Boldly Go Where No One Has Gone, Before.**_

STAR TREK 

**STARBASE 248**

**Starring**

**Bruce McGawan**

**Kaori Nakajima**

**Tao Xan Nu Wing**

**Harry Kim**

**Michael Dallas**

**Doc**

**Based upon STAR TREK created**

**By Gene Roddenberry**

**Created by**

**Man of Trek Lore**

**©2004 Paramount Pictures**

**©2004 Man of Trek Lore**


	2. ACT I

ACT I

"**_Fist of the North Star"_**

GUEST STARRING 

**T'Kur**

**Nicolai Daniels**

**Jennifer O'Riley**

**SPECIAL GUEST**

**Admiral Kathryn Janeway**

**WRITTEN BY**

**Man of Trek Lore**

Station Log, Stardate 60445.1 

**The _U.S.S. Wellington_ has docked with the starbase to deliver a very important admiral from Starfleet Command. Apparently, Starfleet feels I need a little bit of "babysitting" for the time being...**

A few hours after Daniels' arrival log was received at SB248, the second airlock, which sat at the end of a long corridor, yawned open. Two guards stepped out, as did Admiral Kathryn Janeway. Waiting for her, at attention, was Lieutenant Tao Xan Nu Wing, and two more guards. "Admiral Janeway," Wing greeted, "welcome to Starbase 248."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Janeway said. "I'm glad to be here. However, this isn't a social call, so I would like to get down to business, if you don't mind."

"Of course, Admiral."

"Where is Captain McGawan?"

"Oh?" Wing had to remember the cover for McGawan. "He's... busy."

"Oh? Busy with what?" Janeway asked, slowly.

"Well," Wing said, losing the will to keep up the cover, "he's busy," he said... "...hiding from you, Admiral."

"I didn't think I was _that_ intimidating," Janeway said with a lighthearted smile. "In either case, would you be so kind as to take me to him?"

"Umm... well..."

"Yes?"

"It's just that..." Wing trailed off, before giving in. "...I'm too weak to cover for the Captain. This way, Admiral."

"Why thank you, Lieutenant."

The small Japanese-style two-story house sit just off the main road, outside of Nagoya City, in the town of Anjo. Before going in, T'Kur took Kaori around the back of the house, to where two small rice patties sat. In one of the patties, a Japanese man, wearing a t-shirt, black-boots, and a pointed hat, worked, tending to some rice grass that was just planted during Golden Week... last week.

Hearing the rustling in the grass, the man looked up from his work, seeing T'Kur and Kaori come to him. He put the tool he was using down, and stepped onto the grass ridge. He dusted the dirt off of his hands with his pants, and tipped his hat. "_Okaeri_." ("Welcome home.")

"_Tadaima_," ("I'm home,") Kaori said, giving her father a hug. "_Genki?_" ("How've you been?")

"_Maa-maa_," ("I've been better.") her father, Jyunia Nakajima, replied.

[Man of Trek Lore activates the Universal Translator at this point]

"So," Kaori said, speaking in her native Japanese language, "How's the business coming?"

"It's usual," Jyunia said. "I've got to have sixteen more bags ready by the end of next week, or else Fak'ch'tur will have a hissyfit."

"You're still dealing with that dreadful Ferengi Shipping Company?" Kaori wondered aloud. "I thought they hated rice."

"Apparently, their Nausiccan pirate bretheren disagree with them and LOVE the rice."

"So why don't you do business with the Nausiccans?"

"Because they hate humans," Jyunia said, simply. "And it's okay, because I hate them too."

"The lesser of two evils..."

"Speak Japanese, Kaochan," Jyunia demanded, calling Kaori by her nickname. "You know I can't understand that English garbage you people always speak in space up there."

"Sorry," Kaori said. "Daddy, I'm kinda busy right now, so what do you need?"

"What, I have to have a reason to want to see my daughter, who is never even in this sector anymore?"

"T'Kur transferred me to his authority, pulling me off mission, because _you_ have something important to tell me."

"I miss you," Jyunia said. "Why can't you just give a dying man a chance to see his only daughter?"

"Don't start that again," Kaori said. "You've been dying since I was twelve years old and I had my first boyfriend. This is getting rediculus, and I don't have time for it."

Jyunia was a bit hurt inside, but he didn't show it. "Why do I have to have a reason to want to see my daughter every now and then? I hardly know you! I want to get to know my little girl."

"I have life to live now, Daddy," Kaori said. "Maybe you can't understand that, since you've never been home for me when I was growing up. It was bad enough that Mom left after Taromoya was born, but my own father... You should have been there!"

"I was providing FOOD that you put in your stomach every night before you did your homework," Jyunia said, with a tear rolling down his face. "I wish YOU can understand that. Even if I was against you going into Starfleet, I let you go, because I wanted you to understand MY point of view. But I can see I was wrong."

"Don't start this guilt trip now," Kaori said. "I'm not the little girl you missed grow up. I am stronger than you think. And I'm going back now," turning to T'Kur. "And do NOT try to stop me."

T'Kur did nothing.

Jyunia fell to his knees, holding a hand to Kaori, reaching for her back. He called her name as she hit her combadge, calling for a beamout. He was still crying as she dematerialized in front of him.

Daniels crossed the bridge, about half way, to get to his command chair. As the last workbee left, clearing the _Gulfstream_ for departure, Daniels called on his crew to make one final readiness check.

"Weapons systems are back to normal operation efficiency," said Lieutenant Commander Marcus Halloweigh, the new tactical officer. The middle-aged human checked the status of his systems. "Shields, phasers, and torpedo launching systems are at peak efficiency. We have a full compliament of photon and quantom torpedoes. Shields are available on all flight modes."

"Engineering," Daniels called.

Lieutenant Rachel Kelliram ran a quick type 1D diagnostic, which is the level of intensity for departure protocol preperation, and preflight. "Warp engines are operating at one-hundred percent efficiency. Impulse engines are also at one-hundred percent. RCS thrusters are available for maneuvering, status is at one hundred percent."

"Very good," Daniels said. "Commander," he said to Commander Jennifer O'Riley, "you may continue with preflight."

"Very good, Captain," O'Riley said. "Mister Jordan, clear all mourings. Ensign McKulla, ready aft thrusters, maintain station keeping on port and starboard thrusters."

Lieutenant Allison Jordan, the operations officer, ran through departure protocol, clearing the automatic mourings from their ports in the drydock. "All mourings cleared, Commander."

"Thrusters at the ready, Commander," Ensign Joseph McKulla reported from conn.

"Very good," O'Riley said. To Daniels, she said: "Pre-flight checks are complete."

Daniels nodded. "Understood. Ops, clear us for departure."

Jordan openned a channel. "McKinley Station Control, this is the _Starship Gulfstream_, requesting departure clearance."

No delay in reply, as the yard controller said, "Starship Gulfstream_, departure clearance granted. Depart on vector two-zero-five for orbit, as per flight plan._"

"Acknowledged," Jordan said. "We're clear, Captain."

"Helm," Daniels commanded, "ahead one-quarter impulse power."

"Power ready at your command, Captain," McKulla reported.

"Take us out."

"Aye, Sir."

The _Starship U.S.S. Gulfstream_ slowly, and easily, came out of her drydock. Within moments, she was in space, entering into a standard orbit around Earth.

After achieving orbit, Commander Nakajima and Lieutenant Commander Harry Kim entered onto the bridge, coming before the Captain. Kim made his report. "We just returned from Spacedock, Captain. We should be ready to go whenever Captain Oliver on the _Gertland_ is ready."

"Very well," Daniels said.

"Uh, Captain," O'Riley interjected. "There is a Boliar Sakansta Tournament in Ten-Forward at 1800 hours. After we leave orbit, I think it would be a good break from work."

Daniels looked at O'Riley strange. "What the hell is Boliar Sakansta?"

"I don't know," O'Riley said. "It looked fun though."

"Whatever you wanna do, it's cool. Right now, we have to meet up with the _Gertland_ over Italy, and I'm not too thrilled about seeing Captain Oliver again."

"A lover scorned..."

"Not something I care to talk about," Daniels said to O'Riley. "And that's the end of it."

Meanwhile, back on Starbase 248, Admiral Janeway finally found her way to the office of McGawan. Captain McGawan came out from underneath his desk, his face had a black streak on the left side of his cheek. He didn't even bother with protocol. "I'm in the middle of trying to repair this EPS relay under my desk," he explained. "It's out of phase and I can't get power to my desktop. Wing!" he called to the door, and Wing stopped before he could escape. "Tell Maitenence I need a power boost on this relay, before I take a knife to it."

"No problem, Captain."

"One little thing, and if Kim's not here, this whole station starts to fall apart."

"Am I interupting something?" Janeway interupted.

"Yes," McGawan said, coldly. "I have to prepare a document before you get here, or else the you'll kick my ass."

"It's too late, I'm already here," Janeway said.

"I can see that," McGawan said. "Honestly, I wish this could wait. My Station Manager is off, and my base is coming apart."

"Sounds like a lack of solid leadership to me," Janeway said coldly.

"Would YOU like to take command?" McGawan asked. "The last time I checked, you were completely qualified to do so."

"I think you're doing a fine job as it is," Janeway said. "You know, repremanding officers and firing crewmen without authorization. Not to mention the Elani Incident."

"Hey, what that bitch decided to do was TOTALLY up to her," McGawan said, bluntly. "She wanted to run from the Federation, after we diplomatically and militarally did EVERYTHING we could to keep them safe. Honestly, she should blame herself for letting her son go into Starfleet. If he hadn't, this mess wouldn't have happened, and we wouldn't have had to redraw the damned map again for the sixtieth time in a row."

"You're awfully sure of yourself for someone who is in clear insubordination against a superior officer," Janeway observed.

McGawan came around the desk, and came face-to-face with the four-star Starfleet Commander of Operations. "Look, Admiral, in case you didn't realize, this has been officially classified as a war zone, under Starfleet's Antiterrorism Policies and Regulations. Which means that I don't have time for inquiries right now into what I did and didn't do right. Now, unless you can do something productive for me, I suggest you stay the hell out of my way until I have free time. Then, and ONLY then, will you be free to rip me a new asshole for what I am doing and saying. Okay?"

"And I need my Sector Commanders to be model officers for everyone under their command. That includes station subordinates, and starship crews. If you can't be that model officer, then I will have to relieve you of duty, right now," Janeway said. "Or I WILL bring you up on insubordination charges."

"You wanna releave me?"

"If you continue like this, I will."

"Good," McGawan said. "I need a break, anyway."

"Fine. You're releaved."

"Good. I'm going to Morias for some well-derserved R&R, for how long?"

"Forty-eight hours," Janeway sentenced. "In the meantime, I will look into your review."

"You do that," McGawan said.

"Use of runabouts is prohibited to you, as well as command level access to facilities normally accessable to you."

"It's OK," McGawan said. "I won't be here."

"That's fine," Janeway said. "I had you assigned here to clean up this mess, and all you did was make a bigger one, from where I'm standing."

"If you had any idea as to what is out here, three months is NOTHING compared to how long it will really take to clean this rifraf up."

"You're out of line," Janeway said. "And I don't take insubordination lightly. Get off duty before I throw you in the brig."

"I'm gone," McGawan said. "McGawan to Dallas."

"_Go ahead,_" Dallas replied on the comm.

McGawan and Janeway stared at eachother for a moment, until McGawan finally said: "Ready the dog, Freak. I... need a ride."

"_Sure thing, Captain Buttcheese._"

"And if I didn't need you right now, I'd expose you to space for 30 seconds. Get moving." With that, McGawan left the office.

END OF ACT I


	3. ACT II

ACT II

**_Gulfstream – _in Warp...**

Three large rubber balls fell to the ten-forward floor. With that, there was a loud chear from half of the crowded room. And a crewmen fell to the ground, in tears.

The other crewman picked up the defeated one from the floor, and gave him a hug. It was a sweet game.

As the stars of warp flew by the forward viewports, as three starships and three haulers screamed at pancake-on-the-wall speeds towards Sector 248, Nakajima sipped a small glass of _nihonshyu_ (sake), as it steamed in the bottle before her. It calmed her nerves down.

A moment later, Harry Kim came to her table, and sat with her. He had a padd with him, which he slid to Nakajima. "Latest news from the station."

Nakajima picked it up and started to read it. "Admiral Janeway's in command?"

"For the next two days," Kim said. "It seems she's going to see why it's so hard for the Captain to do his job."

"We can understand why, from the Captain's point of view," Nakajima said. "I guess Starfleet brass just don't understand so much."

"Admiral Janeway does," Kim said. "I've seen her in the most difficult of situations."

"She's never been in a political powerstruggle before," Nakajima reminded Kim. "When was the last time you remember _Voyager_ having to sit in one sector of the Delta Quadrant, trying to clean up a mess as big as this, that threatens an entire civilization?"

"The last time I remember was when Admiral Janeway took a pair of tricobalt devices to the Caretaker's array, to prevent the Kazon from wiping out the Ocampa," Kim said. "It royally screwed the Kazon Ogla Sect."

"Well, two tricobalt devices, and Captain Kirk tactics, are _NOT _going to save the lives of trillions in the Federation, Klingon, _and _Romulan Empires," Nakajima reminded Kim. "The Captain may be a hardass at times, but he has experience in political powerstruggles."

"How? He wasn't an ambassador. He was a hostage negotiator," Kim recalled.

"Hostage negotiation is an art that most Ambassadors should learn to use," Nakajima said. "If it wasn't for the Captain, during the Dominion Wars, we would have lost tens of millions. He's the best negotiator in the entire Federation, that includes ratings verses Ambassadors'."

Kim pondered that a moment as the activites wound down to a close in the lounge. A few moments later, Daniels joined Nakajima and Kim, as the last of the ball players left the lounge.

"Things are slightly out of place," Daniels surmised.

"What do you mean?" Nakajima said with a puzzling stare.

Daniels clearified himself. "We're almost in Sector 200 already, where we join the trade route that goes right to Starbase 248. And there's not a single ship in sight in Sector 200."

"And that's weird... how?" Kim wondered. "There isn't hardly anything in Sector 200 to begin with, save for the Netengi Pulsar, which isn't anywhere near the route."

"But it _is_ the Klonsmoth holiday on Veresia Five," Daniels said. "Veresia Five is a Tandaran Colony World."

"And the Tandarans should be heading to the Snobolisk Temple right about now?" Nakajima wondered.

"Exactly," Daniels said. "Add to the fact that there are no ships registered on long range sensors... something bad must be happening."

"The Negarani?" Kim wondered.

"Probably..."

"The Captain?"

Admiral Janeway nodded to Wing. "Does the captain usually get involved with government leaders' daughters?"

Wing shrugged. "I don't know. From what I can tell, it's not every day that the Captain gets to fall in love with anyone. I don't think anyone could fall in love with him, to be honest. It would take a temporal anaomaly for anyone to do that. And I do think the people in on the Nebula Station are studying one right now."

"Sarcasm aside, Lieutenant," Janeway said, "do you know of any other instances in the Captain's performance pattern, where he summerarally dismissed fleet captains?"

"There was the time he releaved Captain Daniels last month," Wing said. "But the Captain was frustrated at the time, and he appologized for it."

"Yet Captain Daniels put in a rightful protest against Captain McGawan anyway," Janeway refreshed.

"All I know, Admiral, is that the Captain was put in a very difficult position from the moment he stepped off of the _Enterprise_ back in March. That, added to the ongrowing problems of worlds leaving the Federation left and right out here, I think you would act the same way if the circumstances allowed you to do so."

"Probably right," Janeway said. "But then again, if I did act that way, I wouldn't be admiral right now. Keep that in mind, Lieutenant, when your next performance evaluation is put on my desk back at Starfleet Command."

Wing gulped that down hard. And it hurt bad. "Yes, Admiral."

**_Captain's Log, Supplemental._**

**_The Convoy has joined the main trade corridor in Sector 200, and we are proceiding directly to Sector 248. Our navigator has us coming in around the Korizon Nebula, and through the lower part of the sector, around Negarani Space. With the _Gertland_ in our convoy, I think we'll be alright. But for the meantime, all ships in the convoy have gone to yellow alert._**

The bridge was unusually quiet, as the yellow lights slowly flashed on the bulkhead, indicating yellow alert. The Galaxy-class _Gulfstream_ eased down the corridor through Sector 200, almost to Sector 201. The pulsar that Kim mentioned reigstered on sensors for a moment as a point of interest, but of course, no detour was made.

The mood on the bridge was just as still as the air seemed to be. No one said a word. The only noise that was being made were the beeps of consoles. Not even the sound of people coming on and off turbolift cars made any difference. Daniels was reading a news report on a padd, O'Riley was watching her small console, all other officers were performing their duties, as Nakajima and Kim watched on from mission ops consoles on the aft high-deck.

Halloweigh made yet another sensor check on the tactical board. Still nothing out of the ordinary registered. Just the _Gurtland_, the unpowered _North Star_, and the five haulers towing it. He closed his eyes and started to play a game of online chess, when the console sounded loudly. "Shit!" he called, getting scared out of his wits. "Captain, we got company!"

"What the hell?" That scared Daniels too. "Who?"

"Seven Negarani Warships at mid-range warp speeds, bearing zero-zero-zero mark zero, zero elevation, heading right for us!"

"_Seven_?" O'Riley echoed.

"Red alert! All ships, hold your lines," Daniels called out. "I repeat, hold your lines!"

Then, all at once, it happened. The Negarani ships came screaming right for the convoy. One of the freighters smashed into a hauler, destroying it and two other haulers, leaving two left to attempt to toe the unpowered starship. The would-be _kami-kaze_ ships only suffered minor damage, but were forced to drop from warp.

The two remaining haulers could not tow the _North Star_, so they dropped from warp. Daniels ordered the _Gulfstream_ to drop from warp as well, knowing the convoy was broken.

The _Gertland_ also dropped from warp, engaging a few Negarani ships also. However, the damaged Negarani vessels, still capable of fighting, made a run for the _North Star_. They grabbed the vessel in tractor beams, and began to haul off with it.

"Persuit course!" Daniels said.

"Two more Negarani vessels coming about to intercept," Halloweigh reported. Two warships came into range just between the _Gulfstream_ and the heist in progress.

"Arm quantom torpedoes and fire!" Daniels said. "We don't have time for this."

The _Gulfstream_ unleashed on the Negarani warships, blowing them apart. Ignoring the debris, the mighty starship screamed at sublight speeds, easily catching the damaged Negarani freighters. The _Gulfstream_ openned fire, destroying one freighter, while two, still warp capable, freighters locked onto the _North Star_ with their tractor beams.

"Keep up with them," Daniels said.

Sensors registered something that everyone knew was coming. "They're beaming teams aboard the _North Star_."

"Captain," Nakajima said, rising to the occasion. "Give me a security detail. Me and Kim can go. We have the command codes."

Daniels nodded. "Okay. But I have a bad feeling about that. Halloweigh, go with them. We'll cut off their support out here. Helm, keep us to within transporter range. Have the _Gertland_ come around and start kicking some ass. Halloweigh, have Alpha, Beta, and Gamma teams report to transporter rooms two, three, and four. Nakajima is in command."

"With pleasure, Sir," Halloweigh said with a broad smile. "Let's go!"

As the officers left the bridge, O'Riley swung around to tactical, taking over. "I've got weapons hot and ready, Captain."

"Have Captain Oliver give us a little bit of support," Daniels said. "And tell her she owes me a bottle of Romulan Ale after we get that ship back."

"Already sent. She says... 'go to hell, you drunken scumbag?'"

"I'll take it," Daniels said. "Attack pattern delta-four. Target those warp friggates and fire! Keep them at sublight!"

The _Gulfstream_ made a dive-bomb run for the _North Star_, as the _Gertland_ gave cover fire, firing phasers. Three other freighters came in, firing directly on the _Gulfstream_, trying to pound her warp nacells apart.

This was something that Daniels was _not_ going to have. "Stay on course. Commander, open up the aft arrays and open fire."

Just as one freighter attempted to make a high-speed straifing run on the _Gulfstream_, the _Galaxy­_-class starship's warp nacells openned fire on the freighter, taking out the frieghter's unsuspecting weapons array and shield grids. Plus, O'Riley, for good measure, unleashed two quantom torpedoes onto the freighter, instantly destroying it with no great effort.

"We're in transporter position," called the helmsman.

"Transporter rooms, energize!" Daniels took a quick breath. "After we complete transport, bring the sheilds back up and maintain a relative position, giving support and persuit. Helm, what's our position?"

The helmsman checked the instruments. "We're approaching Sector 235."

On the screen, the frieghters took up a relative towing position, going into warp.

"You know what to do," Daniels said. "Get Starbase 248 on the comm. Tell Admiral Janeway to ready any calvary we have out there. We're gonna need it."

And thusly, the real mission began.

END OF ACT II


	4. ACT III

ACT III

**Starbase 248**

Admiral Janeway blinked her eyes as she read the report from Captain Oliver of the _Gertland_. And then Captain Picard's report during McGawan's first command out here. She noticed that as the job became increasingly difficult, McGawan began to slowly lose control. It seemed he was trying to find a pattern that suited him and the crew, but found it hard, given the terrorist situation.

Then, there was that murder investigation on Morias Colony.

At that moment, Wing entered into the office, after notifying the Admiral that he was coming. He made a situation report. "Admiral, we received a back-up request from the convoy."

Janeway's attention was peaked. "Where are they?"

"Right now, they're entering Sector 243 by way of the Ganges Corridor," Wing reported. "They'll enter into Sector 248 through Negarani-controlled space."

"Why so far off course?"

"They were engaged," Wing reported.

"Where's Captain McGawan?"

"He's returned," Wing said. "Something about that his sentence was served?"

Janeway nodded. "It's time for a little performance review. Have him report to the office for duty."

"Yes, Admiral."

As Wing stepped out of the office, he slapped McGawan on the back. "You owe me one."

"You're a turncoat," McGawan said. "I should have known better than to ask a Shaolin Monk to cover for me."

"Yes you should have."

"Thanks for keeping Janeway a figurehead."

"As I said," Wing repeated, "you owe me one."

McGawan stepped into his office, as Janeway gave up his seat. "We have a situation."

"I know," McGawan said. "And you're due to return to Earth, am I right?"

Janeway nodded. "Seems you have a small problem."

"You're not going anywhere as long as the Negarani are on active duty right now," McGawan said. "I'm gonna bring that convoy home, then get you the hell out off my station."

"That's perfectly fine with me," Janeway said. "Let's get working."

Just as Nakajima thought, the power was out on this deck. It was a smoothe stroll down deck seven, towards the main Jefferies tube, serving engineering. She readied her phaser rifle, as she took a the large team down the corridor, with Hollweigh behind her. All the while, Kim was doing perimeter sweeps with a tricorder. "If I could get a stronger scanning field—"

"Forget it," Nakajima said. "You're stuck with this frequency. Any more and you'll set off the internal sensors."

"But I thought they were unpowered."

"Right now, everyone is an intruder," Nakajima said, as they rounded a corner. "Once we get to engineering, we can start up the systems we need."

"Fine," Harry said, sighing heavily. Suddenly, his tricorder bleeped. "Four lifesigns, heading this way."

Halloweigh held up a fist. Everyone stopped. He looked down at Harry's tricorder, and made a "number one" gesture, then pointed to the starboard bulkhead. Then, made a "number two" gesture, then pointed to the port bulkhead. The large scurity team split into two groups, taking up hiding positions in crevaces in the corridor, as they waited for the Negarani soldiers to come down.

"Psst, Harry," Nakajima whispered. "What kind of life signs are you reading?"

"Humanoid."

"No kidding," Nakajima said. "I mean genetics, boy. What kind of life signs are you reading?"

Harry shook his head. "You're not going to believe this. They're Elani lifesigns. And they're coming now."

"Elani?" Just as Nakajima was about to spout something else, one of the guards put a hand on her mouth, and put her against a bulkhead.

She turned an angry eye to the crewman, who held up a phaser rifle, and pointed towards the Negarani. "Sorry, Sir," the crewman said.

"I'll get you later, Dexter."

Four Negarani, full in militant garb, came marching down the corridor. They stopped, and started to scan around with Starfleet tricorders. They took up positions, back-to-back-to-back-to-back, pointing at all directions. "We know you're here," one of them announced. "Show yourselves or we will destroy this part of the ship."

"Okay," Nakajima said. "Here we come." Then, taking Nakajima's lead, the entire team openend fire on the Negarani, taking them down.

After the non-battle, the entire team came together over the Negarani bodies. "We'll deal with the Elani lifesigns later," Nakajima said. "We no longer have the element of surprise. We have to rush to engineering now, and secure the ship."

"Let's take two teams," Halloweigh said. "Alpha team will take the bow entrance. Gamma team will take the stern entrance."

"Sounds good to me," Nakajima said. "Let's get moving!"

"Where are they now?"

Wing took a look at the tactical sensors. "Entering Sector 248, Captain." Wing zoomed in a picture on one of the screens, showing that the convoy was heading for Negarani Space. "This may not be a good sign."

"Do we have any ships out there?" McGawan wondered.

Wing took a look, and found only two. "The _Mukaihara_ is out there, doing a survey on a stellar nursery."

"They can't do much, they're only an _Excelsior_," McGawan realized. "Dammit, why do these things have to be so difficult?"

"Should I send them anyway?"

McGawan eyeballed Janeway, who simply shook her head. "I see," he said, turning back to Wing. "Send them."

"Captain!" Janeway said, stepping forward.

"Unless you wanna take a runabout out there on your own, to attempt to give two fully capable starships some support, I suggest, with all due respect, that you let me do my job and keep your trap shut."

"That is the LAST time I let you slide being insubordinate with me," Janeway said. "You're so far out of line it makes my head spin."

"Shove it for a moment, I have a convoy to save," McGawan said, blaitently. To Wing: "Report."

"They're on their way."

McGawan nodded. "Good."

"Also," Wing said, checking another blip on sensors. "The _U.S.S. Consulate_ has just entered the sector, and is attempting to engage the Negarani."

"What the hell!" McGawan ran a cross-check on the _Consulate_. The vessel, an _Iwajima_ class friggate, was now entering into Sector 248, engaging without permission. "Get me T'Kur on screen, _now_!"

"Already done," Wing said, as he put T'Kur Nakajima on the main screen.

"This is Captain T'Kur of the _Starship Counsulate_. What can I do for you, Captain?"

"Get the hell out of my battle zone," McGawan said. "I gave you no prior authorization to interfere in this delicate operation."

"With all due respect, Captain, I do not recognize your authority in this sector," T'Kur said simply.

"Bullshit you don't," McGawan said, getting more and more frustrated. "Let me introduce myself, since you are obviously new to this sector. I am—"

"Captain Bruce McGawan, Station Commander of Starbase 248," T'Kur said. "As I said before, as a flag officer of Starfleet, I do not recognize your authority."

"You don't recognize my authority?" McGawan echoed, trying to chew the words right. "Let me give you a little update, Captain. I am the Sector Commander of this sector. And as such, in order to participate in any operation, you must first garner the proper authorization. Since you did not do so, through _me_, then I must hereby order you to withdraw from my operation."

"I stand by regulations, Captain," T'Kur said. "I do not recognize your authority. If you wish to file a formal protest, please do so with Starfleet Command. _Consulate_ out."

Then the screen went off.

McGawan pointed to the screen. "See, Admiral? This is what I have to deal with!"

"Then we have come to an understanding today," Janeway said.

That kinda hurt McGawan a little. Because it was absolutely true. He had put Janeway in the same position that T'Kur put him in just a moment ago. And thusly, McGawan nodded. "I appologize."

"Accepted. Situation forgotten. Now, solve your delema, Captain."

"Yes, Admiral."

"What the hell are they doing?"

On the viewscreen of the _Gulfstream_, the _Consulate_ openned fire on the _North Star_'s would-be thieves. Daniels quickly stood, ordering O'Riley to hail them, in a hurry. When T'Kur came onto the screen, Daniels got understandably angry. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You're ruining a delicate operation!"

"Our sensors have counted thirteen Starfleet signatures on an inactive vessel, being towed by enemy vessels," T'Kur said to Daniels. "Under Starfleet General Order Two-One, I am taking command of this operation. You will drop back and not pursue."

"Just what the hell are you talking about?" Daniels wanted to know.

"Your vessels are heading right for Negerani Space," T'Kur said. "If you cross out of Federation Space, you will be in volation of peace-time regulations."

"There is_ NO_ peace time with terrorists," Daniels said. "You are putting lives of our people at risk! Cut off your attack _now_!"

"I am sorry, Captain," T'Kur said, obviously NOT sorry. "I do not recognize your authority in this matter. _Consulate_ out." And then he ended the transmission.

"That green blooded... I'll have his rank for this," Daniels said. "Open a channel." After the comm signal sounded, Daniels announced: "Attention, _Starship Consulate._ Stop your attack or we will open fire upon you."

All eyes, stunned, turned to Daniels.

To that Daniels simply said: "I will not let any of our people die because of T'Kur's utter stupidity..."

Finally, Engineering. On the aft section, Nakajima and Kim suctioned a manual openner onto one door, and tried to push it open. It wouldn't move. "Strange," Nakajima noted. "This should open with no power..."

They tried again. Nothing.

Then, Kim scanned the door. "It's been welded shut."

"Welded?"

Then, there were the sounds of weapons arming. Slowly, the Starfleet officers turned to see about a dozen Negarani militants, arming weapons, and pointing them right at the away team. "I see we found ourselves some intruders," the militant said. "You are outnumbered and outgunned. Surrender now, or your deaths will not be as swift."

"Go straight to hell," Nakajima said. "Fan out, pattern blue!"

But too late. The Negarani openned fire, with deadly precision. They took down the Starfleet guards before a single shot could be fired. That left only Nakajima and Kim standing.

But, not for long. The squad leader, in a green mask, shot Kim in the leg. As a result, blood gushed from the wound, and Kim fell to the deck. "That was a major artery," the militant said. "He will die slowly within the next four hours. It will be painful and there is nothing we will allow you to do about it."

"You sick bastard," Nakajima said, pointing her phaser rifle at the men. "It's set to wide-beam dispersal."

"And you will only knock down four of us while the others take you down," the Negarani Militant said. "You have no chance to survive. Make your time; surrender now."

On the viewscreen, the Negarani lead militant, standing on the powered-down bridge of the _North Star_, held Halloweigh's hair by its turf, while sliding a _d'artag_ just light enough to make a nice cut on Halloweigh's neck. "We have ended your operation," the militant said, as Daniels watched on the screen. "Now, you will feel our wrath. Long live the Negarani!"

And then Halloweigh met his end.

"The one with the slanted eyes is next," the Negarani said. "You will bow down to us and surrender this ship. Or we will take it from you. Long live the Negarani!" And with that, the militant ended the conversation.

The image was replaced by the convoy. Suddenly, the _Consulate_ stepped up her attacks on the enemy. Daniels stood straight up, face flush with anger. "I've had enough of this. Arm phasers. Target the _Consulate_'s warp engines."

"You're going to cripple the _Consulate_'s warp capabilities?" O'Riley demanded to know.

"Don't argue with me right now, just do it. T'Kur is going to kill our people," Daniels said.

Before O'Riley could continue, a comm signal came through. "Message from Starbase 248. It's Captain McGawan."

"It's about damned time. On screen."

McGawan's image appeared. "Having a bit of trouble out there I see?"

"You could say that," Daniels said to McGawan. "My hands are tied right now. Give me some authority here, Bruce."

"You got it," McGawan said. "T'Kur pissed me off..."

"Oh boy, I know what happens next..."

"If you have to fire upon the _Consulate_ to settle the situation, then for God's sakes, make sure you don't destroy her, okay?"

Daniels grinned. "That's what I wanted to hear."

"248 out." The image was replaced by the still attacking _Consulate_.

"Hail the _Consulate_ one more time."

With that, T'Kur appeared. "Unless you are here to offer support, I suggest you drop from warp immediately."

"Captain," Daniels said, standing, and coming forward. "You have ten seconds to break off your attack and stand down."

"Or else what?"

"Or else," Daniels said, "I am within complete authority to open fire upon your vessel and take you out of action. By order of Starfleet Command." To that, he turned to O'Riley. "Target their starboard nacell. Prepare to fire on my order."

END OF ACT III


	5. ACT IV and Credits

- 16 -

ACT IV

"You will not fire on a Starfleet vessel," T'Kur said. "I do not recognize your authority. _Consulate_ out." And then, after the visual changed, the _Consulate_ continued the attack.

O'Riley sighed heavily. "Looks like he's calling the bluff."

"Bluff my ass," Daniels said. "Fire."

"You can't be serious—"

"I said FIRE, goddammit!"

O'Riley sighed. "Okay. Firing phasers."

The phaser beams lanced through space, smashing into the weak-shielded _Consulate_. A few more blasts penetrated, taking out their starboard nacell. The _Consulate_ dropped out of warp as a result.

"Now," Daniels said. "Hail the Negarani. Let's settle this the right way."

Nakajima was thrown against the aft section of the bridge. Her thin body hit the underside of a mission operations console in the circular bridge. It didn't feel good at all.

Three Negarani stood over her, pointing phasers at her. "Don't move."

They brought Kim in front of the viewscreen, and propped him up in execution position. One of them, then, poured a liquid into his leg wound, making him scream in agony. "This will increase the pain ten-fold," said the Negarani's lead militant. "Within moments, you will be begging me to cut off your head."

Kim couldn't take the pain. He whaled and screamed like the helpless victim he was.

The guards turned away from Nakajima to watch the viewscreen. That gave Nakajima some time to get up, and sit in the chair in front of the inactive console. As Captain Daniels appeared on the screen, the leader told the guards to hold Kim. After Nakajima's guards left, Nakajima activated the console, and one screen... and typed in the command codes.

Meanwhile, the militant held Kim's head up by its turf. "This is what you have done. You have condemed this man to his death."

"We have stopped the attack upon you," Daniels said. "I wish to negotiate the release of our officers."

"There are no terms of negotiations in place," the lead militant said. "You attacked our men and attacked our ships. For every Negarani killed by you, two officers will lose their lives. Including these two, starting with the slanted-eyed one."

Nakajima activated a security sub system. When the guard turned, he raised his phaser and fired... but nothing happened. Nakajima then activated a transporter, beaming Kim off the bridge and into the ship's sickbay.

When the Negarani turned and rushed her, they were stopped by a force field. Nakajima was safe. "Now," she said, "I will give you five seconds to beam off this ship or I will poison your men with toxic gas."

The Negarani grinned and openned his comm. "Lead ship, fire on the _North Star_."

Just before the freighters could fire on the _North Star_, the _Gulfstream_ and the _Gertland_, joined by the _Mukaihara_, openned fire on the frieghters, destroying them. Just before their tractor beams let go, the _Mukaihara_ began to tow the _North Star_ away from the situation.

Then, Nakajima flooded every part of the ship, except for Sickbay and her own position, with a neurotoxin. The Negarani went down hard, poisoned asleep.

Nakajima then activated the ship's EMH, and he began to treat Kim.

**Captain's Log, Stardate 60458.7**

**The _North Star_ has been placed in our drydock facility, where we will begin repairs and refit. Meanwhile, the _Gulfstream_ is prepairing to host Admiral Janeway on her trip back to Earth... as well as to take our guest prisoners to Starfleet Command for interogation, trial, and eventual sentencing.**

T'Kur entered into McGawan's office, with Admiral Janeway standing next to McGawan. T'Kur stood at attention before the Admiral. "Captain T'Kur reporting as ordered, Admiral."

"This is not my inquiry," Janeway said, taking a seat on the sofa. "Captain McGawan is Sector Commander."

McGawan placed the padd he was reading on his desk, and stood up. "Captain T'Kur, under the authority of Starfleet Command, and as sector commander of Sector 248, I hereby relieve you of duty. You are no longer in command of the _Consulate_."

"My I ask why?"

"Obstruction of Justice is among the charges against you," McGawan said. "As well as interfering with an investigation, disobeying a direct order from a superior officer, and entering into an active hot zone without prior authorization. Obstruction of Justice has a demotion and jail time added to it. Disobeying a direct order of a commanding officer has an immediate demotion to it."

"My I ask why Admiral Janeway did not back you up on this matter?" T'Kur inquired.

"This is not my sector, I am not in command out here," Janeway said.

"But you are the Fleet Admiral—"

"It's a wartime title," Janeway said. "I only send people on missions. I don't make decisions like this. It's not my job anymore."

"I will allow you the dignity of returning to Earth in full command of the _Consulate._ But you will be under the watchful escort of the _Gulfstream_," McGawan said. "Should you deviate from course, the _Gulfstream_ will engage. You are then hereby ordered to surrender yourself for arrest upon arrival at McKinley Station. These charges have been formally submitted, filed, and approved. I would strongly advise you to seek legal council."

"Then I seek the council of Commander Kaori Nakajima," T'Kur said. "I am within my rights."

"Yes, you are. McGawan to Nakajima."

"_Go ahead, Captain_."

"Please report to my office."

Within a matter of moments, Nakajima arrived. She stood at attention, and McGawan nodded. To that, she glanced at T'Kur, and sighed with frustration. "What's _he_ doing here?"

"Captain T'Kur is being charged with four violations of Starfleet Regulations," McGawan said. "He is to be arrested upon his return to Earth. As such, he seeks legal council. He requested you to be his legal advisor."

"So this would mean I have to go to Earth and be his defense attourney?" Nakajima wondered.

"You are fully qualified to do so, are you not?" McGawan wondered.

"I am."

"Then, the request is valid."

No thought went into her answer. "I'm sorry, Captain. I must refuse the request."

"Very well, continue with your duties."

"With pleasure, Captain."

"Dismissed." And Nakajima left.

To that, McGawan turned to T'Kur. "I'm afraid you're at a loss. You'll have to contact the Judiciary Board for council to be appointed to you once you return to Earth. Lieutenant Wing will escort you to the _Consulate_. That'll be all."

In the airlock, which would take Janeway to the _Gulfstream_, McGawan and Wing stood at attention. To that Janeway nodded to both men. "Good luck, Gentlemen. You have a really difficult time ahead of you."

"Thank you, Admiral."

"I will be submitting my findings to the Board of Inquiry that sent me," Janeway said. "I don't think you have much to worry about, Captain. If so... I'll let you know."

McGawan nodded. "I hope you can come back soon, Admiral."

Janeway pondered. "Maybe when the Negarani crisis is over. Just maybe. Gentlemen." With that, she left through the airlock.

After McGawan personally sealed both airlocks, he turned and hit his combadge. "McGawan to Ops. Clear the _Gulfstream_ for departure."

"_Understood_," a junior officer's voice said.

"He'll live," Doc said, as she finished scanning a post-op Kim. "They poured some sort of toxin into his open wound, to prevent wound closure. Thankfully, the EMH did something and I was able to take over from there."

Nakajima nodded. "Can he talk at all?"

"He's resting now," Doc said. "I don't want you to bug him. Not that it'll stop you anyway..."

"Thank you." With that, Nakajima entered into the recovery room, where Kim lay in a biobed. He openned his eyes, and found Nakajima standing above him. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Commander. How do you feel?"

Kim blinked. "Like I had a spike driven into my leg. It hurts like hell still."

"Not as bad as before?"

"Just as, but not like the torturing pain I felt on the _North Star_." Kim sighed. "If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead by now. I owe you my life."

"You would do the same for me," Nakajima said. "You're a strong kid, Harry."

"Kid? I'm older than you are—"

"Don't be so sure," Nakajima said with a smile. "I am Vulcan, remember?"

"Damn you," Kim said, as he closed his eyes. "I will never understand Vulcans."

"And we will never fully understand humans either," Nakajima said. "I'll see you in a few days. Get some rest."

"Aye, Commander."

**Executive Producer**

**Man of Trek Lore  
**

**  
**

**  
**

**Cast**

**Bruce McGawan**

**Kaori Nakajima**

**Harry Kim**

**Tao Xan Nu Wing**

**Doc**

**Michael Dallas**

Special Guests

**Nicholai Daniels**

**Rachel Kelliram**

**Terrorist Leader**

**Jennifer O'Riley**

**STAR TREK**

**STARBASE 248**

**Executive Producer**

**Man of Trek Lore**

**Executive Consultant**

**Midnight Dove**

**Main Characters Created by**

**Man of Trek Lore**

**Based upon "STAR TREK" Created by**

**Gene Roddenberry**

STAR TREK 

**Executive Producer**

**Rick Berman**

**Brannon Bragga**

**Manny Coto**

**©2004 Paramount Pictures**

**©2004 Man of Trek Lore**

**This is a work of FICTION. Any or all events portrayed in this story are made up of FICTIONAL elements. Any simililarity to actual events, or living people, is entirely coincidental.**

**STAR TREK is ©1966-2004 Paramount Pictures. This work is a work of FAN-MADE FICTION. It is made for the sole purpose of entertaining the fans, ONLY. No profit is being sought by the release of this production. As a work of FAN FICTION, the production staff is NOT affiliated with Paramount Television, Pictures, or any departement that deals officially with STAR TREK production.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Characters and properties are all ©Paramount Pictures**

**All rights reserved under copyright law.**

**If you wish to give feedback, please feel free to freely _REVIEW_ this story.**

**Special Thanks to YOU, the readers, for being patient, waiting for the next installment to come out.**

**©2004 Paramount Pictures**


End file.
